


Abrogate

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [414]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10000289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Just why were they ordered to report at midnight to the training grounds?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/19/2000 for the word [abrogate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/06/19/abrogate).
> 
> abrogate  
> To annul or abolish by an authoritative act.  
> To put an end to; to do away with.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #126 Midnight.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Abrogate

It was pitch black at midnight and they'd all been ordered to report to the training grounds. None of them had any idea what was going on. Just that a superior had ordered them to show up.

They all wondered what they were in for. Their superiors had already abrogated their sleep. They never expected to arrive at the training grounds to find their superior dead.

NCIS was quickly alerted and Tony was the first one on the scene as he hadn't gone to bed, yet. He started taking witness statements, but the vast majority of them had arrived after the officer died. About the time he had released most of the non-witnesses, Gibbs, Tim, and Ziva had showed up and they started working the crime scene.

The bullet hole made it rather likely this was murder. They just had to figure out who did it. Lots of motive, but not much evidence.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
